Together Again
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: Five times Magnus and Alec got back together, and the one time they WARNINGS: Contains angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, mentions of suicide or
1. Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Because you know what would happen if I did? MAGNUS AND ALEC WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN UP! And do you all KNOW what Cassie Clare said responding to a fan tweet? WHAT IS THERE TO RESOLVE? THEY BROKE UP. NO! You do NOT say that they just broke up! Malec is… They can't… OK, I'm gonna try and calm down now, OK? OK. I'm calm. Sorta. I can control my murderous rages. So, I have decided to do one of those "Five Times" thingies, because there aren't enough Malec ones, as far as I know. So, this fic will include the one person every Malec shipper doesn't like: Robert Lightwood. Asshole. But, maybe it's just me. I hate the guy, deeply. OK, so I hope you all like this. Read, review and enjoy. **

Alec had decided it was time to take his stuff. He hadn't gone the day Magnus had told him he should. It was his own little petty revenge. Although he wasn't sure WHY he wanted revenge. He had made the mistake, not Magnus. He was the one who betrayed his boyfriend, not Magnus. He felt the silver key in his hand, the familiar outlined ridges of it. This was the key that Magnus had given him after they had watched _Heart and Souls. _Magnus had shown him the movie because of one of the last lines, the one where Robert Downey Jr. had talked about people he loved going away. Alec had caught Magnus's hand in his own and pressed it to his lips. Alec remembered the way Magnus had smiled at him, as if he was the only thing that mattered. Alec shook himself out of the memories. It was over. There wouldn't be any more movie nights at the apartment, no tiny cat climbing on them to sleep during the most inopportune moments. No more times spent snuggling in the warmth of the brightly colored bedroom, no more reassuring each other after nightmares. No more wild adventures that left them exhausted and slightly annoyed at the friends that dragged them into it, but still happy they were each alive. Alec barely noticed that he had reached Magnus's door until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" He had expected those words, but they were coming from the wrong person.

"Dad?" Alec asked, his stomach clenching slightly. Robert was the last person he wanted or needed to see. Not after what had happened. And not here, at Magnus's. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I need to discuss some things with the warlock," Robert said, saying "the warlock" like an insult.

"He has a name," Alec snapped involuntarily. He turned to the door and unlocked it. He was about to enter the apartment (he couldn't call it his anymore, when the apartment's real owner wanted nothing to do with him) when Robert's voice stopped him cold.

"Why do you care?" Alec stopped dead, and turned slowly to face his father.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a low voice. Robert backtracked, although he didn't seem very regretful.

"I only assumed," he said neutrally. "Considering what he did to you?"

"Did to me?" Now Alec was genuinely confused.

"You needn't take it so personally," Robert said. Alec stared at his father. Was he COMFORTING him? "Warlocks, they're all the same. Greedy, vain, cruel, selfish. They aren't human…" Alec cut him off angrily.

"Stop Dad, OK!" He snapped with a wave of his hand. "Not all warlocks are like that." Robert rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he snorted derisively. "I've been around longer than you have. I know what's good and what's evil."

"Do you?" Alec asked nastily. "Because I'm thinking that, if you did, you wouldn't have joined the Circle and tried to murder hundred upon thousands of Downworlders just because a guy told you to." Robert blanched and his eyes hardened.

"Alexander, you will not…" He began angrily, but Alec cut him off again.

"Yeah, I will!" Alec snapped. "You're so full of bigotry and hatred towards people you don't even know!" Alec knew then that he had said too much, Robert's face was red, the way it only got when he was furious.

"You dare!" He roared. "After all you've done to this family!"

"Me?!" Alec gasped. "I'm not the one who cheated on Mom!"

"Anyone!" Robert continued, as if he had not heard his son. "You could have been with anyone, but you chose a Downworlder! A horrid, damned, evil plague upon the earth! A filthy, disgusting half-breed!"

"Magnus isn't like that! He's the one who helped me when Magnus died, he's the one who understands me!"

"You should have thought of your mother and I! How could you do this to us?" Robert shouted angrily.

"I can date who I want!" Alec yelled back. "I don't care about what you think! I KNOW you can't stand me being gay, or me dating a warlock, but I DON'T CARE!"

"If only you were straight, there wouldn't be this rift in our family!" Robert spat out venomously. Alec reeled back as if his father had struck him. Robert's face paled as he realized what he had said.

"Oh Alexander, I didn't mean…" He trailed off helplessly, and reached out a hand towards his son. Alec flinched violently, and turned.

"I think you should go Dad," he said, his voice soft and hoarse.

"Alec, please, I…"

"GO!" Robert quickly scuttled out as Alec fought for his breath. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. This hurt more than the break up, more than even Max's death. His eyes were stinging. He blinked, but he couldn't see; there was thick veil across his vision. His throat hurt as he took a deep breath. He stumbled blindly towards the already open door, hoping that Magnus wasn't there. But the film over his eyes prevented him from seeing, and he didn't realize the doorjamb was occupied until he collided into a very real and very solid form of a slender man. Arms wrapped around him to prevent him from falling, and suddenly, Alec was clinging to him tightly, sobbing as if his heart were breaking, tears soaking the shirt, as he took deep shuddering breaths, locking his arms around his waist so that he knew that he wouldn't leave. A hand ran through his hair, while the other stroked his back soothingly, tracing small patterns on his spin. Lips pressed against his forehead as a cool breath touched his cheek, murmuring words in a voice Alec loved more than his own life.

qp

Magnus had been cleaning when he heard the door open. He walked toward it, expecting Alec to come through, just as he had on his first night here, the night of their first kiss. But instead, he heard voice talking indistinctly. He quietly opened a door, and was treated to Alec's back to him as he spoke to his father, Robert Lightwood. Magnus was all ready to clear his throat when Robert's words made his own die in his mouth. _Greedy, vain, cruel, selfish. _Magnus couldn't deny that, but it still hurt. And then, he heard Alec's response. Alec, whom he had hurt grievously, was still defending him against his father. The argument quickly escalated as Magnus watched, completely and utterly dumbfounded. Robert said hurtful things; Alec hurled equally cruel words back at him. Finally, Robert said that one sentence. Magnus had seen Alec reel back, and flinch away from his father. He heard Robert attempt to backtrack; attempt to apologize, and he heard Alec's order to go. As Robert left, Magnus stared him in the eye, raising an eyebrow coldly. Robert swallowed and quickly ran away, tail tucked between his legs like the dog he was. And then, Alec ran into him. Magnus subconsciously wrapped his arms around Alec to prevent them both from tumbling to the ground. And suddenly, Alec was clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Magnus heard the boy's ragged sobs, felt the water on his shirt. The stuttered gasps and fierce trembling and the desperate grip of a broken man. Magnus rubbed Alec's back with one hand, tracing it in the absent patterns that Alec always said made him feel safe. He ran his hand through Alec's hair, pressed his lips to the Shadowhunter's boyfriend.

"Shhhhh, darling," he murmured softly, hugging the crying boy. "It's all right; I'm here; don't cry; don't worry Alec; I'm here; shhhhh, it'll be all right." They were empty promises; nothing would be all right. Robert had said something cruel and he was unable to take it back. The words would scar Alec more than the runes; they would be a burden and a brand he would have for the rest of his life.

"Magnus!" Alec gasped brokenly, tightening his hold. Normally, Magnus would have winced at the strength of the grip. But now, his Shadowhunter needed him.

"I'm here darling," he soothed, his lips in Alec's hair, kissing his forehead, rubbing his back.

"Don't go!" Alec begged, and Magnus felt his heart break for him. His poor Shadowhunter. He swallowed, and pressed his lips to Alec's forehead again, hugging him with all of his strength.

"I won't go anywhere," he swore as Alec cried into him. "I promise.

qp

Alec didn't know how they had gotten onto the couch, or how long the had been intertwined as Alec wept his heart out. Finally, he took a deep, shuddering breath, his tears spent. He was curled in a ball, his head on Magnus's lap as the warlock played his hair, stroking his cheek, his neck, his chest. He slowly sat up, and Magnus didn't try to stop him.

"Are you…?" Magnus asked, trailing off. Alec nodded.

"I'm fine now," he said. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Magnus wiped his thumb tenderly across Alec's cheek, catching a stray tear.

"I am _so_ _sorry_ you had to go through that," Magnus said.

"I know you told me not to bother you," Alec began. "I was just coming to pick up my stuff, I swear."

"Alexander, stop." Alec bit his lip in order to stop the flow of words. He waited for Magnus to agree with him, that Alec wasn't his problem any more. Instead, Magnus's hands cupped his face as he kissed him. Alec let out a small noise of astonishment before winding his arms around Magnus's neck, kissing him back. Finally, they broke away, solely because they needed air.

"I heard everything your father said," Magnus said, twisting his long fingers together. "You defended me against your own family. Your father said very cruel things to you, things he wouldn't have said if he hadn't been angry. And I know you wouldn't have made him angry unless there was something more important to you than that. That got me thinking, Alexander. I love you; you know I do. More than my own life. And I _know _you didn't mean to hurt me with the business with Camille…"

"I didn't, I swear!" Alec blurted out. "I didn't mean any of it. I don't know why I did Magnus, please, believe me." Magnus placed a finger on his lips, his cat eyes soft.

"I believe you," he said. "I do Alexander. I can't trust you fully, not yet." Alec nodded, fresh tears in his eyes. Magnus tilted his face up so they stared at each other, blue meeting green-gold. "But," he said, a hint of a grin on his face. "Maybe I will. Of course, it will take a lot. Extensive time together…"

"Wait!" Alec cried. Magnus continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"…Flowers, chocolates, massages…"

"Are we back together?" Magnus smiled at him. It wasn't his trademark, devil-may-care grin; it was soft, full of love.

"Of course, you stupid Nephilim," he said before kissing him again. Alec could taste his own tears on his lips. But these tears were different than the ones he had shed a little while ago. These were tears of pure, unaltered joy.


	2. Drown

**Yay! New chapter! If I had fans, I'm fairly sure this would excite them. So, my past chapter has some mistakes in it, typos I didn't see as I proofread it. So, I'm sorry about that, btw. I need to proofread more often. So, anyhow, on with the show!**

Alec tried to peel his eyes open, and eventually managed it. He was in a bright room, wrapped in warm coverlets in a bed. He ran a hand through his hair, and was surprised when it came away damp. Why was his hair wet? Every other part of him was dry. He groaned and sat up.

"Oh g-good," a voice stuttered. "You're up." Alec's eyes snapped open, suddenly very awake. Magnus was sitting by the fire, soaking wet, and hugging himself.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, apprehensive. "What the hell happened?"

"Y-you t-t-tried to drink the East R-river _again," _he said, teeth chattering. "S-so I h-had t-t-to p-pull you out _again." _Alec nodded, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"So why are you wet?" He asked, not looking at his ex boyfriend.

"I d-did say that I j-jumped into the RIVER to save your ass, r-right?" At another time, the tone he used might have been playful. But now, it was just snappish.

"But you're a warlock," Alec pointed out, gesturing vaguely with his hands. "Can't you just magic yourself dry?" Magnus laughed without humor.

"Can't," he said dryly. "You w-wanna know w-why?" Magnus didn't wait for Alec to answer. "I h-had to cast a spell on y-you so you w-wouldn't smash into a p-pancake, and c-cast a s-spell to allow m-myself not to get s-squished, and then l-levitate us b-back up, and d-dry you, and g-get r-rid of your hypo-hypothermia, and m-make a P-portal to g-get b-back to the apartment. S-so that, in a n-nutshell is w-why I d-don't h-have any m-magic." Alec nodded slowly, understanding. Magnus had saved him from drowning again, and was now probably going to die of pneumonia. He got out of the bed and walked over to Magnus, who was hugging himself and shivering violently. Alec put a hand on his shoulder, and Magnus stared at him. Alec held out his hands.

"You need my strength," he said simply. "And you know it's yours."

"Why?" Magnus asked. "W-why are you d-doing t-this?" Alec didn't know what to answer, so he just shrugged. Magnus sighed, and laced his fingers with Alec's. Their hands glowed blue, and Magnus inhaled deeply. There was another glow, and Magnus was dry again. He sighed, and fixed his cat eyes on Alec. "Thank…" But his thanks died in his throat as his eyes focused on something. Alec looked down, and realized in horror that his sleeves had slipped down, exposing his forearms. He scrambled backwards and sat down hard on the bed. Magnus was staring at him with an unreadable expression. "What in hell?" He asked softly. Alec swallowed.

"I didn't fall into the East River," he whispered. "I jumped."

"Was this the first time?" Magnus asked, standing up and walking over to the bed.

"Well, first time jumping off a bridge," Alec said. "But in general? No." Magnus sat down, grabbed Alec's wrist and flipped it over. It was covered in scars, precise, raised lines, definitely not Marks. A sort of choked breath escaped Magnus, and Alec bit his lip. There. It was all out in the open. It had been a month since they had broken up, and this was probably the fiftieth time Alec had attempted suicide. His parents threatened to have him institutionalized, Isabelle was always in tears, demanding to know what's wrong, and Jace had simply given up trying to reason with him. The only person he talked to, shockingly, was Clary. She had never had an easy relationship with Jace, and she alone knew what he was going through. Hell, she was the only one who knew he and Magnus had broken up. Everyone else was at a loss to why Alec had gone from being happy one day to suicidal the next.

"Why?" Magnus's murmur dragged him back to the present. Alec locked eyes with the warlock.

"Why do you think?" He demanded. "It's not like the last month has been the best of my life."

"Alexander…"

"Wait! Please, just hear me out, OK?" Alec had been desperate to get this off his chest. "Being gay is hard enough, especially with a race as conservative as Shadowhunters. But the thing was, I always knew that I would at least have you. That if my parents didn't love me, at least _someone _did! But then you took that from me! I'm not saying it's your fault. I was stupid, so damn _stupid _for going to Camille, and even thinking about taking away your immortality! But she was the only one who would tell me about your past. You never told me anything! And I just wanted another chance, and you wouldn't let me! I don't think you understand Magnus! You've loved other people, and I haven't! You were, and are, the one and only person I'll ever love! And take that away from me, I am literally left with nothing! That's why." Alec took a deep breath, and forced himself to look Magnus in the eye. He had started out by staring at the warlock, and then quickly dropped his gaze when the speech started bringing up painful memories. A distant corner of his mind told him he would have to work on that. But when he finally looked at Magnus again, he saw that he wasn't staring at him with those unreadable cat eyes. He had his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. _Crap. _Alec stared at his ex-boyfriend in shock. He could now count on _one finger _the amount of times he had seen Magnus cry. Because Magnus didn't cry. He could get angry, or frustrated, but the closest thing he had ever come to crying was when he had gotten pissed off with Clary the night of the party where they had first met him, when he had told them all about his past. But now, Alec was fairly sure this was crying.

"Magnus?" Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus waved one of his hands vaguely, took a deep breath, and finally looked up. Alec was wrong. He hadn't been crying, but his eyes were definitely shinier than normal. "Are you OK?"

"Am _I _OK?" Magnus asked incredulously. "I should be asking you that. God Alec, you went through all that?" Alec nodded mutely. "Jesus," Magnus whispered again. Once again, he took Alec's wrist, tracing over the scars lightly with long fingers. But then, they slowly melted off his skin, and soon, the only scars one him were the runes. Alec stared at Magnus in shock.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. Magnus still had a grip on his hand, and Alec didn't pull away.

"Consider it an apology for the past month," Magnus said softly. Alec looked at Magnus then, really looked at him. He noticed that Magnus, who had always been slender, was even more skinny than usual. His bones were far more accented, and he looked almost emaciated.

"Magnus, what happened to you?" Alec asked suddenly. Magnus looked down at himself in confusion. "You look like you haven't eaten in a while." Magnus smiled wryly.

"Haven't felt very hungry in a long time," he said. "Guess it's a side effect of losing the person you love." Alec stared long and hard at him.

"You love me?" He asked, echoing the words from so long ago, when Magnus had first told him the true depth of his affections.

"You stupid Nephilim," Magnus said, a smile on his lips. "Why do you think I'm here?" And then Magnus leaned in and kissed him. Alec instantly wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, pulling him closer, threading a hand through his hair, soft now that it wasn't doctored up with glitter and gel. Finally, they broke apart. "I'm going to give you a chance," Magnus told him, tipping Alec's chin so they were staring at each other. "Don't blow it." Alec smiled, before throwing his arms around the warlock and pulling him into a hug.

"I won't," he said. "I love you." Alec felt Magnus smile against his forehead.

"I love you too."


	3. Desperation

**THIRD ONESHOT! I am getting seriously happy with myself right now. So, this is based on a picture that was released on Cassandra Clare's blog. It depicts Magnus kissing a startled Alec, who is crying, while someone says in the distance "Alec, we have to go…" IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT AND AMAZING AND TRAGIC AND BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL! Did I mention it was beautiful? So, I'm revolving this one-shot around that idea. Read, review, and enjoy!**

The army of demons was advancing slowly, massive and huge, but thankfully slow. Magnus stared at it in dismay, recognizing the demon that was at the head of the legion. He turned to Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Alec, who had all gone white.

"You all need to go," he said. Isabelle shook her head.

"What about those?" She asked, pointing to the army. Magnus sighed in defeat.

"I can hold them off," he said, turning away, hiding the bleakness in his eyes. It was all too likely he would fail, and he didn't want the Shadowhunters to know that. A strangled cry sounded from behind him.

"No!" Magnus turned around as Alec stared at him shock and hurt. "They'll kill you!" Magnus laughed bitterly.

"I'm not so incompetent that I can't handle a few demons, Alexander," he said, a little harsher than necessary. Magnus saw Alec flinch, and tried not to wince cringe himself. If there was one thing that could kill him other than the demons, it was the fact that he and Alec weren't together, could never be. Magnus knew that Alec wasn't the only one at fault in the story of their break up. He _knew _he should have opened up more, but it was so damn hard! But Alec had done something that was, in Magnus's eyes, a betrayal. It wasn't the attempt to shorten his life. Magnus knew that Alec would never do it, would never, ever attempt to do something so despicable, but it was the fact that Alec hadn't _trusted him. _Hadn't told him of his fears concerning the immortality, hadn't told him about Camille's offer so they could deal with it together. Magnus saw Alec bite his lip.

"It's not that," he said. "It's just…" Sighing, Alec grabbed the sleeve of Magnus's shirt and dragged him away from the group. "I don't want you to get hurt." Magnus stared at the fist, marked with black runes, that clutching his sleeve with so much desperation the knuckles were white.

"I'll be fine," he promised, although his voice wavered just a tiny bit. Alec shook his head, and Magnus noticed –with horror- that there were tears in his vibrant blue eyes.

"No, you don't understand!" Alec whispered intently. "If you get hurt, I don't know what I'll do. If you die, I'll die. I swear to the Angel, I'll die…" Tears were dripping softly on Alec's pale cheeks.

"Oh no," Magnus said softly, stroking his thumb gently over Alec's wet cheekbone. "Oh Alec, no…"

"I will," Alec said, with the conviction of someone who knew they would die. "I can't live without you Magnus, I _know_ that, I've _tried_ for _weeks_."

"I have to do this Alec," Magnus explained, despair tinting his voice. "If _someone_ doesn't distract them, you'll _all_ die." Alec was staring at him with big pleading eyes.

"But why does it have to be you?" Magnus didn't have an answer to that, so he did the only thing he could think to do: kiss Alec. He had forgotten how soft Alec's lips were, how salty his tears were. He threaded a hand through Alec's dark hair as he heard Clary, her voice heavy with apology, murmur "Alec, we have to go…" But Alec, his hand around Magnus's wrist to keep it cradling his head, didn't seem to hear. He kissed Magnus back with a sort of impassioned fervor; as if this was the last kiss they would ever share. Magnus could taste his own tears, and realized, with shock, that he was crying too. Alec clung to him as if he was the last thing that kept him anchored to the world. Magnus had Alec's head in his hands, before they both finally broke away. Alec was still holding onto him tightly, his cheeks still wet. Magnus wrapped him in his arms, not caring at this point if someone was watching him. Alec shuddered against him. Magnus continued to run his ring-covered hand through Alec's hair as the other clutched him tightly. Magnus had missed Alec so much that it ached, missed having the Shadowhunter near him. He heard a muffled voice come from Alec.

"Aku cinta kamu," Alec said quietly. Magnus laughed and tipped his Shadowhunter's face so they were staring at each other.

"Aku cinta kamu love," he whispered, tracing his fingers over Alec's cheeks. Alec caught one of his hands, and held it to his face.

"Come back to me," he murmured. Magnus nodded, too choked up to speak. They kissed again, full of tears, pain, forgiveness, and blood.

"I will always come back to you," Magnus said softly, before gently pushing Alec away from him. "Now _go!" _The Shadowhunters dashed off as Magnus summoned a staff, turning to face the demon army his father was heading. "Come and get me, you little bastard," he growled.

qp

Alec stumbled through the plain, littered with dead bodies, before he tripped over something. Throughout the entire battle, he had kept the image of Magnus in his head. Magnus, with his dark jeans, white blazer, dark vest, white dress shirt underneath. Magnus, his hair, ungelled and undied, dark as inky silk, hanging just past his ears. Magnus, his glowing eyes, both green and gold, catlike, staring at him full of love. Now, he was searching for those eyes, for that face, hoping and praying to everything he ever believed in that the warlock wasn't dead. Finally, he stumbled on a figure, and heard a gasp of pain.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, dropping to his knees beside him. Magnus sat up, clutching his shoulder and wincing.

"Ow!" Magnus hissed. "Damn him!"

"What happened?" Alec asked, running his fingers along Magnus's body. He felt Magnus stiffen beneath his touch, and hastily pulled away.

"No, it's not you," Magnus said hurriedly to Alec. "I broke my collarbone, dislocated my shoulder, twisted my ankle, and I've got a nasty cut somewhere on my torso that stings like hell."

"Sounds like that demon didn't like you," Alec said. Magnus shook his head.

"He won't be winning Father of the Year, that's for sure." Alec stared at him.

"That was your father?" He asked, aghast. Magnus nodded, grimacing. Alec realized that Magnus's blazer was gone. "What happened to your blazer?" Magnus laughed, resting his head against Alec's chest.

"You come out of a battle against Valentine's son and bloodthirsty ex-Circle members, and you want to know what happened to my blazer?" He shook his head, and Alec could hear the vibration of his laugh. "I knew there was a reason I missed you." Alec stroked Magnus's hair absently.

"Do you have enough magic to heal yourself?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

"Yeah, but if I use it, we go home the mundane way, understood?" Alec looked down at the glowing cat eyes.

"'We'?" He asked. Magnus nodded.

"Both of us," he said. "I think we can give this relationship another shot." Alec nodded, dying quietly a little bit from joy.

"Aku cinta kamu," he said again. Magnus took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Aku cinta kamu as well. I always have."

**Too angsty? Too fluffy? Not nauseating? And did anyone catch my Supernatural quote? Hint: it's from season five. So, please, review, and let me know what you think. **


	4. Know

**Wow, omigosh! I am more than halfway done with this fic! I MIIGHT COMPLETE IT! Digital plush toys for everyone! So, this is slowly dwindling to the grand finale. I have something planned. Something evil (insert creepy grin and maniacal laugh). But for now, you know the drill. Read! Review! Enjoy! **

Magnus heard the buzzer sound, and groaned quietly to himself. Leaving Bastet sprawled on his couch, sleeping quietly, he went and pressed the button.

"Who the FUCK is calling as 11 PM at night?" He hissed, too tired to bother with theatrics.

"Magnus, it's us!" A voice cried hysterically. Magnus feigned ignorance.

"Oh, it's 'Us'," he said sarcastically. "I like it when you come over 'Us'. You are _so _much better company than 'Them'."

"Cut the sarcasm warlock," Jace snapped. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told Alec I don't like being your pet warlock," he said, feeling only a slight twinge in his chest.

"Speaking of Alec," Jace said. "He's bleeding all over my shirt, and my shirt stains easily, so…"

"Run that through me again?" Magnus said, his voice getting a little squeaky. There was a sound of scuffling through the intercom.

"MAGNUS!" Magnus flinched away from the intercom. He had forgotten how loud and shrieky Isabelle could be. "Help us!" Bastet stirred, and Magnus swore under his breath. Again.

"Could you be more specific?" He said nastily. "And quieter? I have a guest." He heard Jace's crackling voice over the intercom, faint, obviously not meant for his ears.

"You've got to be kidding me," he heard the blond mutter. Then louder. "If you don't open up, we'll kick the door down." Magnus sighed, and pressed the buzzer to open the door.

"Who was that?" Bastet asked.

"Shadowhunters, sweetie," Magnus responded, wondering what the heck was going on. Alec bleeding… No way that was true. It was Jace's ploy for something stupid about Heavenly Fire or God knows what. Bastet blinked, and sat up, stretching.

"Damn, I'll have to go," she said. Magnus nodded. Bastet did not have a good history with Shadowhunters, particularly Circle members. Then, the door burst open. Jace stumbled in, supporting a heavily bleeding and unconscious Alec as Clary and Isabelle raced in behind him. Magnus immediately raced over to them, slinging Alec up in his arms and depositing him on the coffee table. He saw the bright red stain, way too big for comfort, on his shirt, and said a word he wouldn't have generally used in front of the younger female populace.

"My virgin ears," Jace said tonelessly, attempting a joke.

"I'm guessing no part of you is a virgin, Golden Wonder," Magnus said, ripping open Alec's shirt, and then forcing down a scream. He could see bone. He could see BONE! The wound went from the top of his ribcage to the middle of his stomach.

"We were tracking Ceker demon," Clary said in a small voice. "Alec just jumped right on it. He almost would have killed it, but it got him with its spike." Magnus groaned slightly. On the hands of each Ceker demon were poisonous spikes, the most deadly part of the entire monster.

"This is going to take some heavy duty magic," he muttered to himself.

"You'll help him?" Isabelle asked in a squeaky voice. Magnus turned to look at her.

"No, I'm just going to let him crumble to blood and ash on my table," he snapped.

"But you guys broke up…"

"Shut up," Magnus said calmly. The last thing he wanted was to discuss his love life with his ex-boyfriend's sister, who would probably punch him in the mouth. So, he would leave the details for later. He placed his hands on Alec's shoulders, and concentrated. Instantly, as if he had uncorked a champagne bottle, magic flowed through him, going through his hands into Alec's body. He saw the cut start to heal, saw the flesh knit itself back together. And then, someone put a stopper on the flow. Magnus felt dizzy. The cut was only slightly healed, and he was already feeling exhausted. This was serious, and his magic would be depleted before he could finish. Dam it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! If Alec died, Magnus swore that he would never forgive himself. Never. Jace was pacing nervously, while Isabelle sat on the couch, biting her nails as Clary rubbed her shoulders soothingly. Alec's breathing was rough and uneven. Magnus felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Bastet holding out a swirling purple vial at him.

"I took the liberty of taking my magic for you to consume," she told him, placing the vial in his hand. "Take it. Save him. You can do it Bane." Magnus laughed softly.

"Thanks," he said, uncorking the vial and drinking in the energy. Power surged through him, and he restarted the healing process with renewed vigor. He watched the flesh completely reheal itself, before quickly casting a spell to replenish the Shadowhunter boy's blood. He collapsed, exhausted onto his couch. He needed sleep until Alec awoke, because who knew what the hell was going to happen after that.

TMI

"So, how long have you been sleeping with my parabati's ex?" Jace's voice jolted Magnus out of his half sleep. Alec had been moved to the couch, and Magnus, therefore, to the loveseat. Bastet stared at the golden boy in confusion.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Or haven't you yet?" Jace asked. "If so, when are you planning to?"

"What makes you think I _want_ to?" Bastet asked, clearly affronted.

"Well, do you?" Jace's tone was reasonable, the question, however, was not. Magnus, of course, was very desirable, but not by Bastet.

"I don't know," Bastet said coldly. "Do you want to sleep with Isabelle? Is it generally a thing, people wanting to sleep with their siblings?" Jace chokes, and turns purple. Magnus can't help but chuckle a little. His little sister always knew how to put people in their place.

"I asked the wrong question, didn't I?" Golden Wonder finally said. Bastet nodded.

"OK, we all need to go," she told anyone. "I don't care whose brother he is, when he wakes up, it isn't you he'll want to see." Magnus flinches almost imperceptibly. Would Alec want to see him? He didn't hate the Shadowhunter. He never had, and he never would. But the lie had been far too grievous. Hadn't it? Magnus's thoughts were all in a jumble as his sister ushered the remnants of "Team Good" as Simon had dubbed them, out the door. She waved, and the claws that replaced fingernails flashed in the lamplight. He let out a breath as Alec stirred, and the brilliant blue eyes he had missed so much fluttered open.

TMI

There was a time when waking up on Magnus's couch wouldn't have been unusual. There were times when it was ever usual. It wouldn't have been unusual to be covered in blankets, with Magnus leaning over him, cat eyes glimmering as he touched his cheek gently.

"We have to stop meeting like this, darling," Magnus said. "Really, the amount of times I have saved your life is ridiculous." Alec nodded.

"It is at that," he commented. He glanced down at himself. "What happened?"

"Do the words _Ceker demon, blood, bone, blood _loss, _almost died, nearly gave me a heart attack, make me worry like that again and I'll kill _ring a bell?"

"Up to almost died yeah," Alec said, bluntly honest as always. "But the other two imply that you care." Magnus sucked in a breath as if Alec had punched him. Alec couldn't help but feeling guilty. Part of his brain knew that he was in the wrong. He had made the mistake. But the part that registered all the hurt and pain from the last couple weeks wanted Magnus to ache as much as he did. Magnus dropped on the edge of the couch; fingers twisted together so tightly it looked painful. He sighed.

"I should have heard you out," he said. "I didn't give you a chance to explain."

"There wasn't anything to explain," Alec said harshly. "I made the mistake, not you." Alec didn't know why he was doing this. He should accept Magnus's apology. But for some reason, his natural instinct was to reassure the warlock. And Alec knew why. Alec had known loss. Thinking of Max was like twisting a knife into a wound. And how would that feel to Magnus, who had suffered eight hundred years of loss. Magnus was staring at him with those gorgeous green gold eyes.

"We both made mistakes, Alexander," the warlock said. "I didn't tell you enough, and you listened to things you shouldn't have." Alec pulled his blankets up to his chin as Magnus's hand ghosted over his fingertips.

"I just…" Alec swallowed. Damn, he needed to be better at expressing his feelings. "I just… I hate feeling alone. I've always felt alone. Being gay, and in the closet. And then, being too stupid to tell people about us. I thought, when everything was over, I wouldn't be alone again. I wanted you to care about me as much as I did about you. I didn't want to be alone." His voice cracked on the final word, and he felt himself beginning to break down. Great. The last thing he wanted was to cry in front of Magnus. Strong hands gripped his fingers.

"I do care," Magnus said in a low voice. "And I know how you felt. But, after centuries of closing everything off, it's hard to open up again. I know I should have opened up more. You don't know how many times I've berated myself. We both played a part in what happened Alec." Alec knew he was clinging to Magnus's hand now, but the warlock didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered. "Please, you have to know how sorry I am." Magnus placed a finger on Alec's lips, which was always an effective way at getting him to shut up.

"I know," he said. "But do you know how sorry I am?" Alec shook his head. "This sorry." And Magnus leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips. He pulled back, before Alec threw his arms around Magnus's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He had missed the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Finally, they broke apart, although Alec refused to let go.

"That was a nice way to get back together," Magnus said thoughtfully, hands fiddling with a strand of Alec's hair. The Shadowhunter snorted and smiled.

"I know, right?"


	5. Grave

**FINAL BACK TOGETHER ONESHOT! Yeesh, I'm gonna finish something! Can you feel it? That tingle in the air that happens when something is accomplished? Well, OK, maybe you can't. OK, putting my opinion out there now. While horrible and unnecessary and cruel, the tragic and terrible death of Max Lightwood was a good thing for Malec and Sizzy writers. We get to explore how Izzy and Alec feel about it, and what that does with the respective partners. But yeah, it was awful nonetheless, and I want to punch Sebastian in his annoyingly perfect face. So, read, review, enjoy (while you can). **

It had been a month. A month since that terrible, awful night in Alicante, where Alec Lightwood had found his baby brother cradled in his father's arms, too pale and too still to be alive. Alec had been miserable, inconsolable. He felt it was his fault. He should have stayed with Isabelle and Max, and maybe then they would still be alive. He knew that Isabelle blamed herself, and Jace blamed himself. But they weren't the eldest; it wasn't their responsibility to make sure that nothing happened to their beloved younger siblings. That was Alec's job. And now, he was alone, getting ready to visit his brother's grave. Alone. He didn't have Magnus. _Stop, _he chided himself mentally. _Don't think of Magnus. _Magnus, while generally always in his thoughts, did not have _any_ place in this mind frame. The sparkly, bubbly, energetic warlock had no place in musings of death and cold little brothers. Finally, Alec rounded the corner, and saw the grave. Or part of the grave. A slender man in a black trench coat, baby blue scarf, and silky black hair that hung to his ears obscured the rest of it. Alec opened his mouth to call something out, an apology, or a greeting. But Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, started talking.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me or not," he began nervously. "But maybe you can. I don't know how this ghost thing works. You wouldn't know me if you saw me. My name's Magnus Bane, by the way. Your mother employed me from time to time, to help heal people at the Institute, among other things. So maybe you would recognize me. I guess we'll never find out." Magnus sighed, and raked a hand through his hair. "I knew your family Max. Your parents, your siblings, I knew them all. And they all loved you, I know that too. Your parents were good people. They made some bad decision, but so have I. And so has the rest of the planet. So, don't judge them too harshly. They mean well. I knew your siblings better though. They crashed my party. You know Jace, and, unfortunately, so do I. You know that he can be a pompous ass –pardon my French- sometimes, and that he can be exceedingly full of himself and arrogant…"

Alec was wondering if he should interrupt. If Magnus had come all the way here just to criticize Jace…

"… But Jace cared about you. I had to take care of him once, and I heard him muttering to himself that you would wonder where he was. It seems you had a gift in bringing out people's better sides. I know Isabelle loved you. I know Isabelle blamed herself when you died. If you could find a way to tell her that it wasn't her fault, I would be grateful. I assume that you don't want her to be miserable. Her or Alec really..." Magnus chuckled darkly to himself. "Alec. God in Heaven, Alec. Max, if you can hear me, if you can," here, Magnus waved his hands in the air, "Communicate with people, please, PLEASE, tell Alec how sorry I am. Tell him I should have given him a chance. And tell him that it wasn't his fault. I saw Alec after you died Max. He blamed himself, berated himself endlessly for not watching over you better. It wasn't his fault. I know it, you know it, everyone here knows. So technically, just the two of us." _Three of us Magnus. _"I love him Max, and seeing him like that made me want to find you in the afterlife and make you come back." Magnus sighed again. "Look, I'm bad at this. I know. I've never let myself talk at someone's grave before, or I'll go on forever. But this… This is important to me Max. Alec and I haven't been seeing each other anymore, but I still care for me. Heaven help me, I still love the little Shadowhunter. So, please. Find a way to tell him it wasn't his fault. Thank you." Magnus bowed his head, lips moving wordlessly now. A prayer of departure maybe? Alec's cheeks were wet with tears. His little baby brother. Magnus. He had lost them both, through his own stupidity. He hadn't even realized he had been walking out and into the gravesite until he stumbled over something (a root?) and collapsed on his knees, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Magnus whipped around, green and gold cat eyes boring into Alec's blue ones.

"Alec?" Alec hugged himself around the middle as he continued crying.

"It's my fault," he muttered. Immediately, Magnus was on his knees beside the crying boy, arms encircling his torso. Despite knowing that the minute he regained control of himself, Magnus would be gone, Alec still clung to the warlock as tightly as he could. He was sobbing now, gasping over and over again, "It's my fault! It's my fault!" Lips touched his forehead; hands rubbed his back and ran through his hair. Magnus was rocking Alec like a small child, murmuring reassurances.

"It wasn't your fault," the warlock soothed. "It was Sebastian's fault, and only his."

"I mess up _everything!" _Alec cried. "I can't keep anyone safe, I wreck my relationship…" Magnus was still hugging the Shadowhunter to his chest.

"Shhhhh, it's OK darling," he whispered. "Don't cry. It'll be all right; it'll get better." Magnus kept on rocking him, shushing him, wiping away his tears. Alec caught the words _my little Shadowhunter _once or twice, until finally, he was clinging to Magnus solely because the man's presence was the only thing that stopped him from dissolving in tears again.

"It's OK," Magnus murmured again, stroking his hair. "I'm here. I'm here."

"I'm s-sorry," Alec whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything. I _never_ wanted to take away your immortality."

"I know," Magnus said in his ear.

"I shouldn't have listened to Camille," he went on. "I know that. Please forgive me Magnus. Please." Alec felt his head being tilted up, and he was staring at Magnus's face.

"Alec," Magnus sighed. "Of course I forgive. You aren't totally in the wrong here."

"So what happens now?" Alec pondered out loud. Magnus smiled softly.

"How about we get ourselves together, go back to the apartment, and give this relationship thing another shot?" Alec smiled, and through his arms around Magnus, hugging him tightly. Magnus returned the embrace, clinging to Alec as if he would never let go. Alec Lightwood loved Magnus Bane, and things would be alright. in the back of his mind, almost like a whisper, he heard a child's voice. _Way to go Alec. _


	6. No Happy Ending

**OH MY MALEC! OH MY GODS! OH MY EVERYTHING! I'M FINISHING THIS! THIS WILL BE FINISHED! I'M GONNA FINALLY FINISH SOMETHING! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! OK, I've calmed now. So, I was crying while I wrote this, so my friend asks me what's wrong. She reads this, and chucks her water bottle at my head. God, I hate myself sometimes. But, the heart wants what the heart wants. And the heart wants horrible things sometimes. So, if you could please read and review. Enjoy if you want. **

_Oh fuck. _That was literally the only thing going through Alec's head as he was fighting the army of undead Shadowhunters. He didn't know how Sebastian had turned them all into undead. All he knew was that it made them REALLY hard to kill. So far, protecting Jace had been everyone's top priority. If he was the only person who could kill them (thank the Angel for Holy Fire), then they had to make sure he wouldn't die. Suddenly, Amatis leapt out from a hiding spot, long knife in her hand. She drove the blade towards Jace, before a slender blur intercepted it with his own body. Clary and Isabelle screamed, Simon looked shell-shocked, and Jace quickly caught Magnus as he slumped on the ground.

"NO!" The sound tore through Alec like a wounded animal cry. He scrambled towards the fallen warlock, pushing his way past his sister, past Clary, past the vampire. He even shoved Jace out of the way, cradling Magnus's head in his lap. "No, no, no!" Alec could see the blood staining Magnus's shirt. He hadn't been wearing any armor. He had been virtually defenseless, save for his magic.

"Alec…" The warlock's voice was raspy. A cool hand touched his. "Alec, it'll be OK."

"You have to heal yourself," Alec said. Magnus shook his head.

"You know I can't," he told him.

"You have to!" Alec begged. Magnus sighed, and closed his eyes. "No! Keep your eyes open!" Alec ordered. Magnus opened them, and blinked tiredly at him.

"Let me go Alec," he said softly. Alec shook his head.

"You won't die," Alec growled. "I won't let you." Magnus laughed.

"My brave little Shadowhunter," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," Alec whispered. He bent his forehead down to touch Magnus's. "I'm so sorry." Magnus smiled.

"I love you," he said. "You know that, right?" Alec laughed wetly.

"Yeah," he answered. "I know that." Magnus's hand was on his cheek, tracing his face.

"God, I missed you," he said softly. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Alec kissed the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not caring if anyone was watching. Magnus kissed him back, despite his obvious struggle for breath. Finally, they broke apart, and Magnus's head fell back on Alec's lap.

"Does this mean we're back together?" No answer. And that was when Alec knew that they wouldn't get back together. You can't restart a relationship with someone who's dead and gone.


End file.
